Part 2 (ZTWD)
Part 2 is the second part of Zuke's ''The Walking Dead'' and the second part of Chapter 1: The New Extinction. It was originally published on December 1, 2017 Plot Synopsis One month later... Eyes open wide as William Holt awakes from his sleep. Curious to know what the time is, he grabs his watch and sees that it's 9:33. He gets out of bed, gets dressed and heads to the living room. William opens the cabinet, only to find it almost empty. After one month of complete isolation in his apartment, almost all of his food is consumed. He grabs a can of white beans with tomato sauce, and eats it whilst sitting on the couch. As he finished his breakfast, he wraps his hands around his sweaty forehead - it is time to leave. The time is 10:07. He puts on a warm, thick jacket and puts on his hoody. He puts on his sunglasses to hide his identity. He straps on his boots and grabs his bags. He checks the whole apartment twice. Neurotic, he checks the apartment once more, just in case. For the last time, he looks around in his apartment, sensing the memories that he has had. He notices that he forgot his wallet, though he immediately grabs it. He opens the front door with anxienty, realising he has to say goodbye to his apartment. Finally outside, he takes one last glace at his home. In tears, William walks away. William takes a few deep breaths as he exits the apartment complex. He walks towards the streets, realising the damage that has been done: windows are shattered, dead bodies lie on the ground, traffic lights have fallen to the ground and cars are spread around the roundabout. William looks to the left and right, and once more to make sure that he's alone. With a quest to find his mother, he moves onwards. William has been walking for a few hours now. He notices the he has arrived in Marion - close to Interstate 57. As he notices a ladder near the underpass, he climbs it up, seeing that it would be only logical to travel across the highways. As he collects his thoughts after climbing the ladder, he notices that there are no cars to be seen. He looks at his map, he he decides that he should move towards the north. It's 19:14, and he hasn't encountered a single living human, not even the mutated humans. On a sign he notices that he has arrived in Benton. He noticed a car in the middle of the highway, and he starts to move towards it. He looks inside the car to find out that the car is full of supplies: cans of food, water bottles, canteens, he even notices a shotgun, which he could really use, considering that he's equipped with a sharp kitchen knife at the moment. Suddenly, a shout is heard. "HEY!" William startles away from the car and pulls out his knife and points it at the shouting figure. The man runs up to William. "Who are you?", the man asks. The man had nicely combed, black hair with a serious looking face. He wore a red poncho and thick gym pants. William put off his glasses and his hoodie to reveal himself. "My name is William. What's yours?" "Call me Martin. What are you doing here?" William urged to ask him about the supplies, but he didn't want to sound rude. "I'm just travelling. Could you please give me some food? I'm starving," William said. But Martin was not impressed. "Why would I give food to some random stranger?", he asked. A long silence occurs. "Look, I really don't want to sound rude, okay?", William stated, "but could we just perhaps travel together? I haven't seen another person in a month." Martin frowned. "Alright," Martin said, "sit down." Credits * William Holt * Martin Deaths None Trivia * First appearance of Martin.